Mephisto's Cooking Tips!
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: After having Rin fail to get him several basic items from the store, Yukio forces him to go shopping with Mephisto one day. Now he regrets doing that... And now that this has happened, Mephisto wants to teach them how to cook! Now the world will end! Rated T for Mephisto, Rin, swearing, and mild violence.
1. Seriously, Rin?

**Ace: I was bored one day and came up with this after hearing about Mephisto's cooking. Warning: Some OOC characters, craziness, some cooking tips from Mephisto, and an angry Rin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**

* * *

Chapter 1: You suck, Rin

Yukio

My lesson plans for the week were almost complete when Rin walked in holding a cone topped with three scoops of ice cream. He didn't have a bag with him, so I raised my eyebrow.

"It's too damn hot out there," Rin complained. "I was in line forever to get my ice cream..."

"That's nice and all," I replied, "but did you get water or chips like I asked? And did you grab some ice bags too?"

Rin thought long and hard. "Um... No."

My face slammed on the desk. I had more than enough stress, but my stupid twin made it worse.

"Dammit Rin... I ask you to do simple things, and yet you never do them! Why is that?"

Kuro, Rin's familar, jumped onto his desk. Rin attempted to look at him, but I slammed my fist on my desk.

"Answer me!" I yelled.

"I accidentally forgot... And there's no need to get angry about it!" He snapped.

"I'm angry and frustrated because you can't do simple tasks! If you can't do that easily, then you cannot do anything else! And video games do not count as doing stuff!"

Rin finished his ice cream and held his hands out. "Fine."

I sighed. "At this rate, I might have someone go shopping with you to make sure that you don't mess up again..."

Rin growled at me. "I don't need a freaking babysitter! Kuro, we're going out!" He turned around and stomped off to the door, with Kuro following him. As soon as he slammed the door behind him (and nearly broke the door), I sat back in my chair and rubbed my temples.

Mephisto entered the room a few minutes later, slightly confused. "Why did Rin just walk out of the room in a huff with Kuro?"

"He's acting like a child, like he always does," I grumbled.

"What did he do this time?"

"He doesn't follow simple shopping instructions. He really needs to know how to act like a grown-up."

Mephisto was quiet for a little bit. "I could help him. I need some items at the store, and I could teach him some responsibilities as an older brother, like picking out the right foods and how to cook proper meals."

"You would?" I looked up hopefully. Maybe if someone responsible went with Rin, he would learn how to be an adult quicker.

Mephisto nodded. "I will."

"Thank you. When will you do it?"

"As soon as I find Rin and Kuro, I'll take them to the store and buy groceries with them."

"Good luck," I told him as he left the room. I turned back to my lesson plans and continued to work, happy that my twin brother would learn some responsibility after all.

Ten minutes later, I dropped my pen suddenly and looked out the window.

_What have I done? Did I really let Mephisto teach Rin how to buy food and how to cook?_

The last time Mephisto cooked, it didn't end well. Now that he had Rin helping him, it could only mean one thing: the apocalypse.

Grumbling, I sprung out of my chair, and slipped my coat on. I had to find my brother quickly before a lot of disasters occurred.

_The next time my brother is being an idiot,_ I thought angrily as I grabbed my gun, _I need to be the one who teaches him to be an adult, even if I have work. Because if I do, someone might die._

I dashed out of the room, ready to go find my brother.

* * *

**Ace: I don't know whom to feel sorry for: Rin or Yukio.**

**Anyhow, when Mephisto gives his tips, it's just him instructing his assistant(s) how to prepare a certain dish. Which might end in disaster 98.9% of the time.**

**If there is a dish that will be perfect (or disastrous) for Mephisto to make and I have written it, you may state so in your review, and it will be incorporated into the story. I also have several ideas that will end in multiple different ways.**

**Ace**


	2. Ow!

**Ace: *coughs after entering the room* What is that smell?**

**Rin: *makes a face* Smells like something died**

**Yukio: *looks ready to faint* Mephisto began to cook...**

**Ace and Rin: WHAT?!**

**Rin: You're kidding, right?**

**Yukio: No. He declared that he was making soup and-**

**Ace and Rin: *dash to stop Mephisto***

**Yukio: ... Do I do the disclaimer? *Seconds pass and he shrugs* I'll just do it.**

**Disclaimer: Ace does not own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ow!

Rin

Mephisto walked into his kitchen with one small bag of groceries and a lollipop in his left hand. He calmly set the bag on the kitchen table.

I, on the other hand, staggered into the room, my arms carrying twenty something bags. I still don't know how I got into this situation, nor do I know how I was carrying so much.

Grunting, I dropped everything on the kitchen table and began to stretch.

"What did you buy at the store? Chainsaws?" I mumbled as I popped one of my shoulder muscles back into place.

Mephisto frowned. "No. Of course not, Rin. I wouldn't buy something like that. That was a very crazy thing to say. I wish that you had been paying attention when we were at the store."

I nodded slowly and turned to leave, completely disregarding what he had said so that I could go to my room and take a note. That was when Mephisto decided to finish his sentence.

"I had you come along so that I can teach you how to buy groceries and how to cook."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around so quickly that I began to stumble a little. "WHAT?!"

Mephisto sighed. "Yukio was quite frustrated with your... Incompetence, so I decided to help you become more responsible.

I growled, making a mental note to strangle both Mephisto and my brother when I had the chance.

Mephisto didn't seem notice my reaction. "Anyhow, today I'm going to teach you how to organize a fridge and then we'll make a pizza together."

I gritted my teeth. "Why pizza?"

"Because I'm in the mood for a delicious pepperoni pizza with hotdogs, macaroni, pasta, and roast beef on it."

I felt slightly sick to my stomach. I sincerely hoped that Mephisto was joking. Then again, I could be wrong.

Sighing, I followed Mephisto and watched how he put the ingredients away. Or rather, he put them away in a random order while I pulled my 3DS out and began to play a few mini-games, looking up every once and a while to see Mephisto's progress.

"Um... Mephisto? Eggs don't go on a shelf..."

Mephisto looked at me. "Oh." He then put the eggs on top of the fridge.

I sighed. "They don't- Just let me put the stuff away."

Mephisto nodded. "All right then. I want to see how you do it."

Turning my 3DS off, I dragged my feet to the kitchen and pulled out all the food. Then, based on common sense, I began to put the food away in the correct location.

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Mephisto walked into the room, apparently have left at some point. "Nice job. You're halfway done with this! You are being a responsible person!"

I nearly threw the flour at him. "HALFWAY DONE?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BUY?"

Mephisto began to count his fingers as I continued to put the beans and flour, among other things, in the pantry. "Let me see... Flour, beans, pancake mix, a fabulous cookbook from a demon, another book about cooking from a "goddess", several more cookbooks, twelve weeks worth of every type of food in the store, some cookies... Oh, and a lollipop."

I banged my head against the wall. "Why did you buy that much food?" I feared the response, but I had to ask to figure out what was happening in order to avoid this from happening again in the future.

Mephisto had a gleam in his eyes. "I... Am going to teach you and Yukio how to cook!"

My jaw opened, and I could only gape at Mephisto. Did he lose his mind? And why us?

Mephisto yawned. "I'm going to go find my chef's clothes." With that, he left the room. Seeing this, I quietly put the salsa bottles I was holding, and fled the room.

After several seconds of sneaking away, I was outside, and I jumped for joy. "Yahoo!"

... How foolish I was... If I had only feigned an illness or left the campus…

* * *

**Yukio: Huh. Ace wrote a short chapter, but... Why is the word "cliffhanger" on Ace's notes? And I seriously doubt that Mephisto makes pizzas like that. Must be a part of Ace's imagination... And really? Twelve weeks worth of food? Ace must be laughing at that, as I don't remember Mephisto doing that...**

**Fangirl: *walks by and suddenly stops* Oh my gosh! It's Yukio! *fangirls***

**Yukio: *panics***

**Fangirl: *****hugs Yukio tightly, cutting off his oxygen supply*******

**Yukio: *sees a nauseated Rin nearby* Wait for me Rin! *Pushes girl away and dashes off***

**Fangirl: *****Leaves after a few seconds, somewhat confused*******

**Ace: *comes in after a few seconds, confused and holding a cone with vanilla ice cream* Uh... Thanks for doing this, Yukio... **

**I was going to name the authors for the cookbooks, but they aren't from Blue Exorcist, so they are unanimous.**

**And I don't know who will star next chapter: Yukio or Rin. Might have it be Rin…**

**Until next time!**

**Ace**


	3. Pizza!

**Ace: If you see any foods that look like they are getting cooked wrong, just know that Mephisto is really messing up the recipe. Rin will… attempt to help in his own way, but he'll fail. Yukio too. Actually, everyone will fail. Just fair warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Pizza!

Rin

"Now Rin, can you hand me the bowl?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I snapped angrily. I was trying to figure out how I went from being outside two minutes ago to Mephisto's kitchen. Growling, I gripped the bowl and tossed it to Mephisto. He caught it effortlessly.

"Now, pay attention here," Mephisto began.

"I already know how to cook!" I snapped.

Mephisto ignored me. "Can you hand me some cheese?"

I tossed the bag at his head. Mephisto received zero damage.

Mephisto began to mix several ingredients together. I started to ignore him and think of my video games, but I snapped back into focus-

-in time to see Mephisto stick dynamite into the pizza.

"What are you doing?" I yelled as I backed away.

"Making pizza," he replied as he shut the oven door.

"You don't put dynamite in pizza!" I snapped.

"You don't?" Mephisto replied.

I face palmed. Then I smelled smoke and backed away. Mephisto noticed this and glanced at the oven. It was about ready to explode.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The kitchen exploded. Pieces of pizza flew everywhere, and surprisingly, none of them hit me. Mephisto was covered in pizza dough, though.

I face palmed. "My gosh… This is a hell of mess..." I sighed and left the room, before bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I snapped.

The boy stepped back. He had black hair, brown eyes, and wore a similar uniform. He clutched a phone in his hands, and upon realizing that I was in front of him, he dashed off.

"Strange kid..." I muttered.

"Rin!" Yukio and Kuro dashed to me. "Are you alright?"

"I am... But Mephisto blew his kitchen up. Now I really don't want to cook for a while..."

Yukio nodded. "I heard the sounds for the hallway. Come on. Let's get some food that's not pizza."

I nodded. "All right then."

* * *

The next day, cram school was a disaster. No one was listening to Yukio as he tried to teach. That was a first. Most of them time they listened to him like he was a god or something like that. I knew that something was off, but I couldn't figure out what everyone was fascinated with.

I looked at the kid next to me, and upon seeing what he was watching, I cursed. Yukio noticed this. "Something wrong, Rin?"

The whole class burst into laughter and continued to watch their devices. I pointed to the others. "They're watching Mephisto's kitchen blow up. It's all over YouTube."

"Oh dear..." Yukio face palmed. "And to think this started because I told Mephisto that you weren't responsible..."

The student from yesterday dashed into our class. "Hey! If 100,000 people vote within the next hour, then this show will go on TV! We already have 87,589 votes!" He dashed off, and everyone immediately voted.

I slammed my head on my desk. "So much for being an exorcist..."

15 minutes later, Mephisto got his own cooking TV show, called Mephisto's Cooking Tips. Everyone wanted to watch that show. And lucky me, my brother and I have to be his assistants.

* * *

**Ace: This is a bit of a short chapter, but I wanted to have a reason for Mephisto to continue cooking. *lowers voice* Rin and Yukio really hate me now.**

**Rin: *throws a couch at Ace***

**Ace: *ducks* Yikes!**

**Rin: You went away from the anime! **

**Ace: But it was going to interfere with the story! *sweatdrop***

**Rin: *storms off***

**Ace: He'll be fine so... At least I think so. *bows* Until next time!**


	4. S1 E1

**Ace: So, skipping over how the tv people arrived, the fun part of Mephisto's Cooking Tips has arrived! **

**For the rest of the story (if the episode says "Season # Episode #"), it will be in Third person POV. If it isn't, then that means that Rin or someone else has come and wrote a chapter about how their life has changed because of Mephisto's show. Or that means that Yukio is reprimanding me for encouraging Mephisto to destroy something of minor importance, like an oven or a camera. Or Rin's homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Season 1 Episode 1: Pancakes

_"Are trying to create a dish, but don't know how to make it fantastic? Are you trying to find a new recipe that'll knock the socks of your guests (literally)? Or are you just wanting to see a fun show? If you said yes to any of the above, then Mephisto's Cooking Tips is here to help! Get ready for fun, food, and fiestas!" _

_"Mephisto's Cooking Tips is not responsible for death, dismemberment, destroyed equipment, disasters in general, or ruined dishes and houses or household supplies that may occur in your house. On set, however, it is Mephisto's fault, but don't tell him that we said that."_

"Welcome, humans and demons, to the first episode of Mephisto's Cooking Tips!" Mephisto declared as he walked into the studio in front of the cameras. "For the pilot episode, we will make pancakes, but in only two minutes!"

Mephisto walked to the table, where there was a bowl, a box of pancake mix, eggs, a jug of milk, a spatula, a katana, sparkles, and dynamite. He looked at the cameras. "The first thing to do when making pancakes is to open the box. The best way to do that is to use a katana." He picks the katana up and slices the box in half.

Mephisto takes the box and dumps all of the contents into the bowl. "After placing the contents in the bowl, you throw in some eggs."

Mephisto took two dozen eggs and threw the eggs in whole. He tossed the cartons behind him where a cast member ran out to cath them, only for him to fall and get back up to leave. Mephisto didn't notice this, as he was examining the bowl. Nodding, he turned to the jug of milk. "And now we dump this jug of milk in."

Taking the jug, he dumped the jug's contents in. Somehow, the bowl doesn't overflow with all of the milk added. Smiling, Mephisto moved on to the next step.

"Now we mix it together with the sparkles," he stated as he threw the sparkles in as he mixed the bowl with the spatula. Satisfied with the mess he made, he continued.

"That seemed a bit fast... Oh wait, I forgot the vanilla!"

Mephisto dove behind the counter, throwing stuff out as he searched for said vanilla. He threw out cinnamon, sugar, a rubber duck, pepper, salt, garlic cloves, a polka dot shirt, some knives, some chives, some Blue Exorcist manga, a Blue Exorcist DVD, Rin's homework, one of Yukio's books, Kuro, a manual on how to cook breakfast meals, several autographs, a chicken or two, a bathtub, some watermelons, a duck, several photos of himself, and a DVD player. But Mephisto wasn't done. He then threw out some powdered garlic, several different seasonings for pizza, a pizza box, some pepperoni, and a dictionary. Mephisto popped back up, holding some crushed vanilla beans, a bottle of vanilla extract, some vanilla flowers, and some dried vanilla beans. The cast members ran out to move the stuff that Mephisto had thrown out, and at one point (somehow), Mephisto had also thrown a cow out.

"Hm, which vanilla do you add in...?" Mephisto muttered. "Oh well, I might as well throw them all in!" He smiled as he threw the vanilla in, forgetting to remove the vanilla extract from the bottle. He nodded and moved on.

"And now, the final step!" Mephisto declared happily. He placed the bowl on an oven. "We cook it with a flamethrower!"

Mephisto took out a flamethrower, put on a mask, and turned the flamethrower. The mixture proceeded to get lit, and began to burn.

"And then you add TNT to it!" Mephisto declared as he threw some in and disappeared. A glass case dropped in front of the camera as it moved backwards. After a few seconds, the pancake(?) mixture exploded and landed everywhere. Among the mixture, there were also pancakes in the shape of Mephisto's head.

"A success!" Mephisto declared as he reappeared. He picked up one of the pancakes and began to eat it. "Marvelous! It tastes wonderful! I can't wait to give it to my brothers!" Mephisto then looked at the camera. "All right humans and demons! Thanks for watching this episode, and, as always, don't forget to be fabulous!"

_"Tune in next time to watch another smashing episode of Mephisto's Cooking Tips where another explosive demonstration will occur!"_

* * *

**Ace: *inspects the studio* Other than the bowl, nothing exploded! Huzzah! *throws confetti around the studio and begins to eat one of the pancakes***

**Rin: *enters* Are those edible?**

**Ace: Yes. No. Maybe so. I don't know. **

**Rin: *sighs* Whatever. **

**Ace: Wait, was this episode two minutes?**

**Rin: No. It was longer.**

**Ace: Did you count the time?**

**Rin: No, but-**

**Ace: *completely ignores Rin and bites into the pancake* Until next time, folks!**

**Rin: *facepalms* I have to endure more of this insanity... Why am I even here...?**

**Ace: *stuffs part of the pancake in Rin's mouth and walks off***

**Rin: *sighs and ends up eating the pancake***


	5. S1 E2

**Ace: Welcome back. Just to let you know, Mephisto will follow most recipes until he feels that he can deviate from them as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Season 1 Episode 2: Creme Brûlée

_"Are trying to create a dish, but don't know how to make it fantastic? Are you trying to find a new recipe that'll knock the socks of your guests (literally)? Or are you just wanting to see a fun show? If you said yes to any of the above, then Mephisto's Cooking Tips is here to help! Get ready for fun, food, and fiestas!" _

_"Mephisto's Cooking Tips is not responsible for death, dismemberment, destroyed equipment, ninjas dancing to Gangnam Style, tsunamis, Rin dancing in a hula girl outfit, Yukio doing the chicken dance, disasters in general, or ruined dishes and houses/household supplies that may occur in your house. On set, however, it is Mephisto's fault, but don't tell him that we said that."_

_"_Welcome, humans and demons, to another episode of Mephisto's Cooking Tips!"

Mephisto appeared in a cloud of smoke, not caring that he scared some of the people on the set. He waved his hand to the empty table, smiling as he did so.

"Today we are going to make delicious creme brûlée. To start, we need to get out all of the ingredients."

Mephisto waved his hand towards the table. On the table were an assortment of supplies- eggs, white sugar, brown sugar, measuring cups, teaspoons, a "gift" of vanilla extract from Yukio, a spell tome, some whipping cream, a crowbar, a bowl, a stirring spoon, and a rubber duck.

"To begin," Mephisto declared, "we need make sure that the oven is preheated. However, I think that ovens are boring, so I convinced one of my friends to send me an active volcano for the oven!"

As if on cue, the crew in hazmat suits pushed in said volcano. It was spewing fire everywhere, but it wasn't that big of a deal, as it was only three feet tall. The crew centered it into the middle of the set, only to run for their lives as soon as they could. Mephisto nodded and moved on with his explanation.

"Next up," Mephisto began. "We need to mix the ingredients together. In order to accomplish that, the eggs have to be beaten first."

Mephisto grabbed the eggs and placed them inside the bowl. Grabbing the crowbar, he began smashing the eggs into a pulp. Satisfied with the mess he made, he moved on to the next step. The bowl survived, and the egg shells had somehow disappeared.

Mephisto nodded and turned to the audience. "Next step: Mash everything together with the exception of the whipping cream."

Mephisto grabbed all of the ingredients and threw them into the bowl. The spell tome was casted to stir everything (and to remove the empty bottle that had contained the vanilla) and the duck had been thrown at a cast member, knocking him out and causing the medic to frantically attempt to wake them up. Mephisto ignored them and continued working.

"Now that that's done," Mephisto began, "we put it in the oven. As I'm using a volcano, I will be done instantly." As proof, Mephisto picked up the bowl and held it over the volcano. The second he did that, someone began speaking. It was Yukio.

"If you attempt to follow Mephisto's instructions per say, you will be fatally injured. As such, I would recommend going and watching actual chefs cook to learn how to make creme brûlée. Even the internet is a better resource than this show. However, I guess you can watch this for fun... Although why you would do that is beyond me. That's all I have to say. Yukio out."

After Yukio finished talking, Mephisto pulled the bowl back, revealing a perfectly cooked base for the creme brûlée. Smiling, Mephisto laid the bowl done, instantly causing the table to heat up to the point that it could melt. Mephisto ignored this and continued speaking.

"Now we wait for it to cool. As I find that boring, I'm bringing in a snowstorm to help with that."

The safety glass fell in front of the cameras as a snowstorm blew in. The screen below showed the caption "Mephisto's Spells - Suspending Your Disbelief in Reality and Logic since 1467." The snowstorm disappeared as fast as it appeared, and the bowl was now cool. The table was in no fear of melting, and the safety glass went up. Mephisto smiled.

"Now we throw the whipped cream in there!"

Mephisto threw the whipped cream in and stared at it. Instantly, it morphed and it became Creme Brûlée.

"It looks good... But I need a taste tester..." Mephisto mused.

Scuffling is heard in the background, and suddenly Rin is thrown onto the stage, and he begins to swear in Japanese. Mephisto noticed him and smiled.

"Ah, Rin! It's good of you to join us. Would you like some-"

"I've already tried your soup, and it nearly killed me," Rin spat.

"Nonsense!" Mephisto declared. He held up some of the Crème Brûlée and offered it to Rin. "Try it."

Rin weighed his options. After a few minutes, he relented and tried it. He smiled after he ate it.

"It's pretty good."

Mephisto did a fist pump. "My cooking skills are superb! Another success!" He looked at the screen and winked. "Until next week."

"Tune in next time for Mephisto's Cooking Tips!, when Rin realizes that there is still an active volcano in the studio!"

* * *

**Ace: Just to let you guys know, Mephisto didn't actually follow a recipe. He did at first, but he gave up in the end, because he is Mephisto and that is how he rolls.**

**Yukio: *facepalms* That is not a valid explanation for Mephisto's actions. If anything, you are enabling him to do whatever he wants.**

**Ace: Whatever. *walks off while eating the Creme Brulee.***

**Yukio: *reads the disclaimer and chases after Ace* WHO WROTE THAT SENTENCE ABOUT ME DOING THE CHICKEN DANCE?! AND WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT THE VOLCANO?! IT'S ENDANGERING LIVES AS WE SPEAK!**

***no one has been injured so far in the show, except for the Rubber Duck guy***


	6. S1 E3

**Ace: Welcome back! This is a special chapter, as we have a guest star here today!**

**Note: When the chapter says pasta, I'm referring to the long piece that used in lasagna, not Fettuccine.**

* * *

S1 E3: Lasagna

_Are trying to create a dish, but don't know how to make it fantastic? Are you trying to find a new recipe that'll knock the socks of your guests (literally)? Or are you just wanting to see a fun show? If you said yes to any of the above, then Mephisto's Cooking Tips is here to help! Get ready for fun, food, and fiestas!" _

_"Mephisto's Cooking Tips is not responsible for death, dismemberment, destroyed equipment, demons entering the human world, your homework being destroyed, getting fabulous mustaches that randomly appear on your face, disasters in general, or ruined dishes and houses or household supplies that may occur in your house. On set, however, it is Mephisto's fault, but don't tell him that we said that."_

* * *

"Welcome, humans and demons, to the third episode of Mephisto's Cooking Tips!" Mephisto announced as smoke cleared the set, revealing the prep room set up, with a cast member asleep on the floor. He was suddenly dragged away as Mephisto entered, smiling and waving. After making a very dramatic bow, he looked around and began to talk again.

"Today I'm going to make lasagna, but before I do that, I have very special news. We have a guest star today, and it is my younger half-brother Rin Okumura! Rin, please enter!"

Silence entered the set. After a few seconds, Yukio appeared, dragging an angry Rin behind him. After unceremoniously dumping him in front of Mephisto, Yukio practically disappeared, leaving Rin behind at the mercy of Mephisto.

"What the hell?" Rin yelled, completely forgetting that he was on tv (and Youtube). "This isn't funny, Yukio!"

"Are you ready Rin?" Mephisto asked.

"Hell no!" Rin replied, only to be ignored.

"Today's dish is lasagna," Mephisto explained as he turned to the camera. "There are many ways to make it, but today we are making a simple cheese one." He waved to the counter, which happened to have all of the right ingredients this time. "Thanks to my assistant Shiemi, we have all that we need!"

He then approached the closest table and pulled out the pasta. "The first step is to cook this... Rin!" He yelled suddenly. "Come help me."

"No," Rin replied stubbornly.

Mephisto tried again. "Rin, could you help me get the pasta ready?"

"No," Rin replied again.

Mephisto was starting to get exasperated. "Rin Okumura, you're supposed to help me!"

"I don't want to!" The teen snapped back. "This is your cooking show, not mine!"

"I'm giving the instructions out!" Mephisto replied. Before Rin could argue further, Mephisto cut him off. "Nevermind. Could you at least help me?"

Rin sighed and got up from the floor. He dragged his feet over to Mephisto and begrudgingly began to help. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Put the sauce on the pasta, and then add some cheese on top."

Rin frowned, but he grabbed the nearest sauce and dumped it on the pasta. He grabbed a handful of cheese and then threw it on top. Mephisto nodded, and then added another layer of pasta. He then threw on more sauce and cheese, but he then ran out of sauce.

"Don't grab that sauce!" Rin warned.

Mephisto frowned. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing!" He then threw all of the sauce in and dumped a whole bunch of cheese on top, much to Rin's utter horror and shock. Dusting off his hands, Mephisto continued.

"You would normally throw this into the oven for a bit, but we can use magic and a flamethrower!"

Rin backed away as Mephisto pulled out a flamethrower and held above the lasagna. He turned it on after putting on a pair of fabulous sunglasses. After a one minute of the flamethrower being on and the opening of Blue Exorcist playing, he turned it off. Somehow, he managed not kill anyone, damage equipment, or burn the food. He pulled out a fork and put it in the lasagna.

"And so now you get the perfect cheese lasagna!" He declared as he put the fork in his mouth. Unfortunately, he face turned red, and smoke emerged from his ears.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He yelled as he suddenly began to run around the set. He knocked tables over, set supplies flying, and made poor Kuro run for his life. Mephisto threw his glasses to the side and ran out of the studio, leaving Rin alone.

Rin sighed. He walked forward and picked up the bottle that Mephisto used earlier. "And that, folks, is why you should always read the labels of the sauce cans." He turned over and showed it to the screen. "This is Ghost Pepper Sauce, not Marinara or whatever the hell he was going to use." With that done, Rin placed the bottle down and quietly exited the studio.

* * *

**Ace: I decided to let Mephisto screw up this one time. It's fun that way.**

**If I can get five reviews before the next update, I'll put Yukio in a maid's costume and have him help Mephisto next time!**

**Yukio: What? No, don't you dare do that to me!**

**Ace: Hey, you made Rin star in this episode. He demanded this or to make you do a ballet dance in a tutu. At least I got a small compromise with him.**

**Yukio: *storms out***

**Ace: ... Until next time.**

**Ace**


End file.
